Birthday Wish Gone Wrong
by Akatsuki Chef
Summary: Mojiko gets sucked into the Naruto world... by Kakuzu and Hidan! Her parents don't know her... so she plans on getting back at the Akatsuki for that... uh oh... and now She has the help from Sukariaa Uchiha!
1. The Wish

**This is my day after my birthday fic… I do not own anything Naruto. **

**Birthday Wish Gone Wrong**

I was really excited, today was my birthday and my parents said they had a great gift for me. I got out of bed, not very eagerly, and walked down stairs. My parents made pancakes and stuck a candle in them, "You get an early wish." My mom smiled at me. I made my wish, _'I wish I was in the Akatsuki' _I thought to myself. My mom smiled, "what did you wish for?" I grinned, "Well I can't tell you that!" we both laughed.

_______________________________________________________________________

Later, I sat in my room, checking my email. The TV was on and playing the latest Naruto episode. Then it started to swirl and change colors, I looked up, and in that instant I was sucked in. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard a familiar voice, "I don't like her Kakuzu, she's loud." Then a gruff voice, "like you're one to talk, Hidan." I couldn't believe it. Kakuzu and Hidan… here. My eyes opened, I saw them, staring at me. I hyperventilated, then passed out.

**A/N so how'd you like it? This is my first fic sooo…. R&R!**


	2. Meeting the Akatsuki

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!

* * *

**

I awoke in Kakuzu's arms, I screamed bloody murder. Kakuzu was startled (well more then startled) and dropped me, too bad he's tall, I fell on the ground, HARD. Kakuzu walked back to me, "are you ok?" he asked, just to be polite. Hidan growled, "do we have to keep her?" Kakuzu didn't answer. I got up, "I think I'll just walk..."

* * *

I walked into the Akatsuki with my head held high, then I saw the death glares and hunched over. We walked to the leader's office and I met his swirled eyes, I wanted to leave after that... What was I thinking?!? Hidan pushed me foreward, "Is she good enough?" Pein looked me over, "Yes. You begin training tomorrow. Kakuzu, Hidan, she's staying with you." Kakuzu nodded and left. I did not agree, "WHAT THE HECK!?! YOU CAN'T JUST KIDNAP GIRLS AND MAKE THEM A MEMBER OF THE AKATSUKI!!!!" Hidan grabbed my arm, "forget about it, [blank]."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAT??!!??"**

Somewhere in Konoha, birds flew off due to the noise.

**Alright! I know my chapters are short but little by little folks! R&R!**


	3. Roomates

**No Naruto for me. SORRY PEOPLE!!!! I'M NOT DONE!!!! Quit telling me that these are to short... IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! BLAME MY MOTHER!! she made me get off mid- chapter!  
**

I _tried_ to follow Hidan but he wouldn't stop walking! After a while, we came to a door, "_Well finally!_"I opened it only to reveal... ANOTHER HALLWAY!!! I nearly fell over, but to my joy, it swirled and turned into a room.

Kakuzu steped in front of me, "Your genjutsu isn't very good. I'm Kakuzu by the way." he said, sticking a chocolate colored hand to me. "I'm not a ninja. Mojiko." I said putting out my freckled hand in return. As we shook hands, Hidan popped his head in between us, and grinned, "I'm Hidan!"

Kakuzu spat out a mouthfull of hair, "would you like to see your new room?" He said with a smile. I hadn't realized that he wasn't wearing a mask or his hood... thing, His dark chocolate hair drooped to his shoulders and that mixed with his chocolate milk colored skin made him quite striking.

"heeeellooooo?" Hidan was waving his hand in front of my face, "

"OH! right um, sorry... sure."

Hidan grabbed my hand like an excited five year old. I walked in to quite a shock, one half of the room was a HUGE mess, weapons were lying everywhere and bloodstains on the carpet.

The other half was surprisingly neat, there were a few old books lying around. I rushed to the old books, beautifully made, I picked one up and began to read. Kakuzu walked over, "You like books then?" I looked up, "oh! um well, I like old books." Kakuzu smiled again, his teeth were very white. Hidan was annoyed from being ignored, "HEY!! I'm still here ya know!"

* * *

Later, we were summoned to eat dinner, I couldn't believe I was about eat with the Akatsuki. I sat down, getting stares from everyone. I ducked my head down.

"So this is what you get? A little girl, not even strong enough to hold a katana?" I looked up to see who spoke, it was Kisame, grinning sadistically.

I looked around for the first time, they were all there. Deidara walked over to me and smiled, "I'm Deidara." he stuck his hand out and I took it, everybody tensed up.

I felt something slimy on Deidara's hand, it was his toungue. I yelped and yanked my hand back. Sasori laughed, "I'm Sasori. Deidara has mouths on his hands, so I wouldn't freak too much."

* * *

After I met everyone, we went to our room. Kakuzu let me choose where to sleep and it was obvious, I'm choosing the side that couldn't kill me. Unless books could kill, uh oh.

I had to share a bed... with one of them, so I choose Kakuzu. Kakuzu handed me my clothes, I looked around, "um where do I get dressed?" Hidan smirked as he took of his pants, "here."

"oh." I didn't realize that I was blushing.

Kakuzu pointed to a door, "there's a bathroom you can get dressed in."

I cast a glance to Hidan, he had no clothes on. I rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

I came back and colapsed on... Kakuzu. Not the bed.

There was a grunt and Kakuzu pushed me off.

"owwww..." I wispered to myself.

Kakuzu's hand went off his bed and I took it, he pulled me up on the bed.

I couldn't sleep. I would start training tomorrow.

**ok people!! these will get longer. so quit complaining! it's just confusing.**


	4. Time To Start Training! oh no

**I'm Baaaaack!!! and thank you for the good reviews... thank you again!! I don't own Naruto, kunai, or Hidan.**

I woke up to realize nobody was awake, yet. I was really tired... and uncomfortable strangely... what was I laying on?

Kakuzu. Oops.

Kakuzu threw me off, making me fly onto Hidan, who had no colthes and no covers. I jumped off, nearly hitting the roof. I landed on a shuriken, the pain shot through my leg, I screamed and hopped back.... and landed on a kunai. I stepped back and onto Hidan scythe's handle, which made it fly into my face, I held my nose from the pain and stepped back into a bookshelf, heavy books started hitting me in the head.

Both of them just stared as I stumbled around.

"HELP!!" I said as I tried to avoid the books and knives. I guess books _can_ kill.

Finally Kakuzu ran to me, "Wow. Training is going to take awhle." he said as he pulled the knives from me.

I winced, it hurt, '_this SUCKS_' I thought.

Hidan blinked, "She's a clutz."

I glared at him, who knew Hidan was like this!

Kakuzu smiled, "go get dressed."

* * *

Later, we met outside. It was surprisingly nice, trees were planted everywhere and the grass was green.

Kakuzu came over with a few knives, obviously from Hidan's room.

"Can you throw a knife?"

"I don't know"

"Well, let's give it a try."

He handed me a kunai, "aim at a vital spot." he said, pointing at Hidan, who was standing with a smirk.

I aimed and threw. The knife fell and went a little lower than prefered, oh man, that had to hurt.

Hidan yelped.

Kakuzu smiled, "I really like her!"

Hidan was still holding where he knife hit, "gah.... I don't want her anywhere near me."

* * *

After that, we sat outside with some dango.

"Kakuzu?" I said.

"hm?"

"What about my family? Won't they worry?"

"well...."

I looked at him, he looked kinda sorry.

"When we took you, we erased everybody's memory of you."

I froze, I couldn't believe it, my parents don't know me now.

Kakuzu looked at the ground, "sorry..."

I lashed out.

"SORRY? SORRY?!? AM I GONNA LIVE HERE?!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?"

I was in his face now, "sorry..." I said, rather crestfallen.

Kakuzu looked at the ground again.

"hello? Am I gonna be the only one to eat all the dango?" Hidan was rather tired of being left out of our conversations.

* * *

I lay in my bed, trying to think this over.

_'my parents don't know me....'_

I knew what I was going to do, I was gonna make myself known to this entire world!

I'm going to be in the bingo book, I'm going to be the greatest ninja the world has ever known!

........ but first... I need to work on my aim... though with it, I can take on any male ninja.

I smiled, this is going to be fun.

**WOO! that is all.**


	5. A Day Off

**ok these reviews are what's keeping me writing... THANK YOU EVERYONE!! so here's the next chapter! R&E! (read and enjoy)**

I awoke the next day on the ground, Kakuzu moved me to the ground so I wouldn't destroy anymore priceless books.

Hidan, also, had made an improvement, he cleaned his floor (don't try to open his closet) for me!

I grabbed my new clothes and headed to the bathroom. I plan on taking a shower... I haven't cleaned myself in a week, since I planned on doing it on my birthday.

* * *

Afterwards, Kakuzu told me he was going to give me a day off!

I decided to take my day to it's full extent. Practicing? No. Sleeping. Kakuzu let me take the room for the rest of the day. I read for awhile, then I looked out the window and saw Hidan eating pocky under a tree with some saki. Kakuzu was under a tree, reading. I began to feel lazy. At least they were outside.

...

An idea hit me in the head, what if I use my now-not-so-useless Akatsuki knowledge to make them dinner!

Ankou for Kakuzu and spare ribs for Hidan!

...

Wait... I can't cook that stuff.

Time to get my Akatsuki Chef Cookbook out! (seriously, I have one.)

* * *

DANG! That was hard.

I called them in, and Hidan was sitting in a chair a millisecond later, Kakuzu soon after.

I set down the food, Hidan looked up, "Woah, freaky. how'd you know?

I didn't think about that... I'm pretty sure if someone knew everything about me I would be a little freaked out too.

"Um... Lucky guess?"

"oh... 'kay."

Hidan continued scarfing his food.

Pretty soon, the rest of the Akatsuki came in, uh oh.

Five minutes later, I was making food for the rest of the Akatsuki. Well, except Sasori.

I guess this wasn't a day off.

* * *

Later in bed, I thought about my decision... How on earth was I going to do this?

Psychologists might say that I was doing this to compensate for everyone I know forgetting me, that might be true. Ah, well.

I guess the place to start is the Akatsuki... If I can scar the Akatsuki then I can scar anyone.

I'll get them one by one.

This will be fun.

**Now it's gonna get goooood.**


	6. WHAT? A MISSION ALREADY?

**wow. another chapter already... well as before... R&E!**

I awoke on the floor again, this is starting to get annoying... I looked up to see that... uops...

Kakuzu and Hidan were getting dressed in front of me... wow... I went fangirl... In other words... I passed out.

* * *

I awoke again in my clothes, hm... I wonder who did that.

Kakuzu walked in, "Leader wants you to know that we're going on a mission."

I blinked, that was all I could do. I was in shock, how could I be sent on a mission already? I only had a week of training!

Hidan walked in, "she doesn't look so hot. Kakuzu are you sure she can do this?"

"I have my doubts."

Great. Just what I needed, doubt.

Hidan walked over to me, squated down and put his hand on my forehead, "you okay?"

I blushed, "um, yeah... I'm fine."

"seriously, you look flushed."

"I'm fine."

"alright..."

* * *

Later on, we were walking through a forest. I was walking alongside Kakuzu.

"Hey, Kakuzu,"

"Hm?"

"What exactly _is_ our mission?"

"oh, we're just going on a bounty."

"A bounty! Wow! If my mom knew-"

I stopped short, my mom would never know what I was doing, she wouldn't even know me! I gritted my teeth and bit my lip, trying not to cry.

Hidan put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, it's okay, you have us!"

Hidan grinned, his whole face lit up when he grinned.

Kakuzu stopped, "We're here. Our goal is to have the target dead. Kill anyone in your way."

I gulped, how could _I_ kill? I couldn't even stomp on someones foot without hesitating!

Hidan smiled, "stick with me, Mojiko."

* * *

After that, we headed to the drop off station.

I sucked at the mission, everytime I aimed at the heart it went lower, though I managed to keep them from fighting back. good thing all of them were men.

We reached the drop off station quicker than I thought we would. Kakuzu told me and Hidan to stay put.

"Hey, Mojiko?" Hidan started.

"Hm?'

"Did you like it? Living in such restriction?'

"Huh?"

"Having your parents control your life so much?"

"Sometimes I hated it... but they did it to protect me."

"oh..."

"What about you Hidan?"

"um... I really hated it... "

"Your parents did it to protect you too... it's because they love you."

"... I never thought about it that way..."

At that Kakuzu walked over to us, "c'mon, let's go."

* * *

As we entered the Akatsuki, Konan was there to greet us, "There you are! I made dinner! hope your hungry!"

I smiled, "thank you, Konan."

We had mochi for dinner. Kisame was especially hungry, stuffing food in his mouth.

"Wow. So _this_ is what it's like to see a shark frenzy up close!" I remarked sarcastically.

Kisame growled at me, "says the girl who can't even throw a kunai straight!"

Hidan smiled, "I wouldn't make fun of her, 'cause when she does it hits ya right where it hurts the most."

"I like her so far!" Deidara said.

I did not like being the subject of conversation, especially between men.

"well anyways!" I said laughingly.

* * *

Later on I planned out my day tomorrow.

I think I'm going to start with Kisame for making fun of me.

Here we go.

**uh oh.... what is going to happen to Kisame?? well you must wait!**


	7. Kisame's Weakness

**Ok guys... the moment you've been waiting for... what will happen to Kisame? some of you guessed that I would give him some shark fin soup. Well you were wrong!**

**I am proud to present.... CHAPTER 7, KISAME'S FATE!!**

I awoke first this morning, realizing that I was laying on Kakuzu. I wonder if I do this every night...

I got up slowly, as not to wake Kakuzu, got ready, and went down the hall.

When I reached the kitchen, it was to my luck that Kisame was already there.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kisame-san." It's a habit of mine to greet people in Japanese.

"Hey... Why are you up so early?"

"I just thought I should get up early for once."

"ah... Don't wanna miss out on so much, eh, Chisai-chan?"

I glared at him, calling me small, hm, "Yeah, Bozu-chan."

Now Kisame was glaring at me, for calling him squirt.

"Are we done calling names?" I asked politely.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Kisame?"

"What?"

"Do you think octopuses are stronger than sharks?"

Kisame was laughing now, perfect.

"Sharks are stronger! duh!"

"Then you wouldn't have a problem staying in a tank overnight with one?"

"Of course not!"

"Then do it."

"Wha-"

"Stay with an octopus."

"Why?"

"Just to prove it."

"I already _know_ sahrks are stronger!"

"I don't. Prove it to me."

"I will!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

My plan worked perfectly.

* * *

I somehow managed to get hold of an octopus... and a large tank.

Kisame was set up and ready to go.

"You ready?"

"as ever! bring it!"

Kisame hopped into the tank and I left.

* * *

I returned later to find that all the octupuses were biting kisame.

"How are you doing, Mr. Strong Shark?"

No reply.

"Kisame?"

Oh god, he's dead.

Then there was a faint, "mmmm"

Oh never mind, He's ok.

* * *

I got Kisame out to see how he did, he was bleeding.

"What did you say earlier?"

"Shut up."

"What was it?"

"Sharks are stronger than octopuses."

"And are they?"

"No."

"Ok then, I won't tell anyone if you're nicer to me. Deal?"

"Deal."  


* * *

I lay in my bed the next night, thinking who should go next.

Sasori.

I planned what I ws going to do to him, this one was going to be harder...

I have it...

This will be even more fun.

**uh-oh... what is she going to do?!? well you have to wait!**


	8. Sasori's Poison

**It's Sasori's turn! I'm probably gonna do this quickly... but I hope you enjoy!**

**So here it is! Chapter 8. Sasori's Poison!**

I was really excited, today was Sasori's turn!

I ran to his workshop and banged on the door, "Sasori-kun!! Can I come in?"

"Don't break the door! just come in!"

"Arigatou!" I opened the door.

The room was decorated with many life sized puppets that came in the form of women, children and men.

There were shelves with many colored poisons, purple mostly.

"Sasori-kun, you make alot of poison."

"Yes, you must know how to be a puppet master."

"Wow... Sasori-kun, what happens when your puppet body gets wet?"

"Water damage, not pretty."

"Oh... can a puppet be poisoned?"

"No."

"So there's no poison that can kill you?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, can I try to poison you?"

"You could try, but you will fail."

"OK! I will try it!"

"Whaaa-"

I grabbed Sasori's hand and pulled him to the backyard, where Kisame's pool was.

"Mojiko! What are you doing?!?"

"Poisoning you!"

I pushed Sasori into the pool and watched, he floated to the top, huh. I guess he's driftwood.

"MOJIKO!!! HELP!!!"

I sighed... I guess I've had enough fun... Now I lock hmi in a closet and see what happens.

I pulled him out and dragged him to my closet and put a chair there.

* * *

After a day, I opened the closet to see a mildewey Sasori.

"WOOOOWWW... Sasori-kun... You don't look so good." I said between giggles.

"I... Hate... youuuu...."

"I'll get you a new body! c'mon, Sasori-kun!"

"Don't touch me."

I grabbed him and took him to his workshop.

* * *

I lay in my bed that night.

Tomorrow, it's Deidara's turn. I wonder what I'm going to do to him...

Then an idea hit me.

Oooooh.... I know just what to do.

I'm going to need to wake up early tomorrow.

ah.

**Poor Sasori-danna... what is she going to do next? wait and see in the next chapter of.... BIRTHDAY WISH GONE WRONG!!**


	9. Deidara's Suicide

**Hi peoples! This is the next installment in Birthday Wish Gone Wrong!**

**I am very proud and happy to present Chapter 9, Deidara's Suicide!**

I woke up rather early the next day, wich was good, I need to prepare for Deidara's scarring.

I grabbed a bunch of bubble gum. **(A/N your curious now aren't you?)**

I ran down the hallway to Deidara's and Sasori's room and opened the door.

"Deidara-senpai, are you awake?"

Nothing.

I took in a a deep breath "DEIDARA-SENPAI!!! WAKE UP!!"

Deidara's hand came and hit me in the face and started to poke my nose.

"Deidara-senpai," I whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to hit the snooze button, hn."

I pulled him up, he was in his boxers, which were pink and printed with explosions, the words "BANG" and "ART".

"What do you want, hmmm?" he moaned.

"I want you to eat bubblegum."

"Whaaa-?"

I pulled him into the kitchen.

"Deidara eat this!"

I shoved caffinated bubblegum in one of his mouths.

"Hey, what is this stuff? It's GREAT, un!!"

I smiled, "can you make it blow up?"

"Yeah, un!"

I ran and hid behind the couch.

There was a loud bang.

I looked, Deidara was completely black and his eyes were wide like this O_o.

I smiled, that worked perfect. I got Deidara addicted to caffinated and explosive gum.

* * *

Later that night, I plotted the next scarring of the Akatsuki, I think I'll do Hidan next.

This should be funny.

**This one was pretty short and I don't really like it... but I didn't want to do something too bad to dei-kun... I need to think about Hidan... but don't worry folks...I'll make **

**sure he's traumatized.  
**


	10. Hidan's Judgement

**Ok folks! My allergies are really acting up, so I'm sniffling alot, that's summer for ya. Ok I think I have a pretty good idea on what I'm going to do to Hidan...**

**WOW! My 10th chapter already! I'm going to make it special!  
**

**Litewarrior4 said I should do something to his hair or eyes, but I have already seen that, and I don't want to repeat anything. So here's what you've been waiting for,**

**Chapter 10, Hidan's Judgement!!**

I woke up on top of Kakuzu again... bah... screw that.

I still thought of all the possibile things I could do to Hidan. They were all good, but which one?

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen, Hidan was the only one there.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hidan-kun."

"Hey."

"Hidan-kun, what time is it?"

"Around midnight, why?"

"Nothing. So why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I woke up."

"ah."

Hidan had a bottle of sake, and was reclind a bit far back.

"Your gonna fall you know."

"Not unless my chair has wheels or somethin'."

Then it hit me, I'm gonna set up a brilliant trap!!

"Ok! THANKS!" I ran off

Hidan sat there, dazed, "Whaaaa-?"

* * *

I hopped in bed, well actually, I hopped on Kakuzu.

There was a loud grunt as the air escaped from Kakuzu's lungs.

"oops..."

I crawled off just as Kakuzu sat up.

"What was that for?"

Kakuzu glared at me, I wasn't used to him staring at me like that.

"I didn't mean to..."

Kakuzu sighed, then scooted over and lifted up the blanket for me to climb in, and that I did.

It's kinda nice being able to sleep so close, I snuggled up to his chest.

Kakuzu still had his hand in the air and was staring at me, he then sighed and put his arm around me.

* * *

I awoke again, not on top of Kakuzu for once.

I went to the bathroom to get dressed and as soon as I took off my shirt Hidan burst in, I screamed and grabbed a towel.

Hidan was obviously shocked, "AGH! um... s-sorry uh.. Moj-iko."

I started to throw things at him until he left.

I walked out a bit later, Kakuzu explained that the doors here don't lock.

Hidan went to take a shower as soon as I walkd out, I then planned his day of torture...

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! ahem... sorry.

* * *

I first took his clothes and exchanged the towels with smaller towels.

After that, I messed with his chair a bit... okay alot. once I put wheels on the chair I put some glue on the seat, then on his chopsticks.

Then I replaced the sake (he drinks it the most.) with vinegar.

All the Akatsuki knew what I was doing and agreed that it was time to teach Hidan some respect.

This is the first time I had support from them,

AND IT FELT FRICKIN' GREAT.

* * *

Hidan came out wrapped in the small towel I left for him.

"Who did this?"

I giggled, "Here's your clothes, Hidan-kun, please go get dressed."

Hidan santched the clothes from me.

...........................

Later, Hidan came to sit with us at the table.

We all held our breath as he leaned his chair back, It slipped with him glued to it.

We all started to laugh, I helped Hidan out.

It's easier than you think to get un-glued from a chair, all you have to do is take of the part tha's glued to it. For Hidan, it was his pants.

I am brilliant.

After all that, Hidan sat down and grabbed his chopsticks and ate without realizing what happened.

That is... Untill he tried to put his chopsticks down.

Getting those off was much harder... Hair conditioner works great.

Later, he grabbed the sake, and took a sip.

A millisecond later, his head was under the sink and he was spitting it out as much as he could.

I gained respect from most of the Akatsuki after that.

* * *

I lay in my bed, thinking about how brilliant that was.

Not only that, I got support... That felt great.

I think I'm going to do Itachi next.

I know _exactly _what to do.

**OH NOES!!! Well this is the 10th chapter special! I hoped you enjoyed! All reviews are welcome!!**


	11. Itachi's Mangekyo

**Ok everybody! I am going to have a special guests in this story! They're Deidara-kunismine's character, Rin Atsuko and Sukariaa Uchiha as herself! They will help me torture Itachi.**

**EVERYONE R&R ****Deidara-kunismine's**** STORY****, "**Rin Yoshi Atsuko Welcome to the world of Ninjas" **AND IF YOU DON'T... I WILL STOP THIS STORY AND NOT CONTINUE UNTIL SHE TELLS ME SHE HAS _GOOD_ REVIEWS!** **SO YOU BETTER START READING!!**

Today was the day I decided to invite a couple of people over, Rin Atsuko and Sukariaa Uchiha! I was waiting not-so-paitiently by the door.

There was a loud knock at the door, I rushed over and opened the door, there was Rin.

"Hi, Rin!"

"Hey, Mojiko!"

"C'mon in!" I let her in.

We talked for awhile until we heard another knock, I ran over to the door and there was Sukariaa.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sukariaa!"

"Hi!, Mojiko!"

I let her in as well.

"Ok, guys, are you ready to plan Itachi's day?"

"Sure am!"

"Bring it!"

We ran down the hallway to my room so we could prepare and plot in peace.

"Ok so what should we do?"

"I sorta know him since we're partially related. I believe he is obsessed about how he looks."

Rin and I looked at Sukariaa... I was brilliant to invite an Uchiha over.

"Well that's great! You're gonna be a big help, Sukari! Do you mind if I call you Sukari?"

"Sure!"

Just then, Hidan walked in.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you girls up to?"

Hidan was smirking.

"Nothing."

I replied nonchalantly.

Hidan gave us one more worried glance, then left.

"Ok, anyways, so firdt we're gonna badger him with questions and then we mess with him."

Sukariaa liked the plan but she added a bit more,

"Can I get at him? I want revenge for him killing my clan."

"Abso-freackin'-lutley."

I nodded.

Sukariaa was alot happier now.

* * *

"Ok, first things first, we need to find Itachi, I'll go ask Kisame."

I left them in the hallway

* * *

**normal pov.**

**

* * *

**

Sukariaa and Rin stood in the hallway, not exactly knowing what to do, just then, Kakuzu walked over to them, "Hm? What are you doing here?"

Rin blinked, "Um, we're here with Mojiko."

Sukariaa nodded.

"Yeaaahhh... Ok, good for you, but I wasn't asking that. I mean why are you in this specific spot?"

They both looked at each other curiosly, Sukariaa spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"Zetsu walks by here alot... you might get eaten."

They both were taken aback, did Mojiko know that?

"Where do we go then?"

"You can go to the kitchen or to wherever Mojiko is."

They both decided among themselves that they would rather go to the kitchen.

They met up with Mojiko along the way,

"Hey, guys! Sorry about that! I forgot that Zetsu likes that hallway!"

* * *

**Mojiko's pov again.**

**

* * *

**

I took them to Itachi, who was very surprised to see Sukariaa.

"Hello, is there something I can do for you?"

Rin was first to speak, "Yes, yes there is. Do you use mascara?"

"What?"

I smiled, "Do you use mascara?'

"Yes."

Then Sukariaa, "Wow... did you choose the color of your nailpolish?"

"yes."

"ok, why purple?"

"Because I like it."

"so basically, you're a crossdresser."

"NO!"

"but you match the description."

"BUT I'M NOT!!!"

"Itachi, I want to show you something."

"Hm?"

"C'mon"

Rin grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled.

Itachi blinked and stared at Rin, "Do I know you?"

Rin giggled, "no."

We took Itachi to the computer, and I set up a whole file of ItaxKisa

Rin and Sukariaa tied him to the chair and made him look.

"NOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Later, Rin, Sukariaa and I sat with some tea.

I spoke up, "Sukari, you wanted at Itachi didn't you?

Sukariaa perked up, "Oh, that would be great!"

* * *

After Sukariaa unleashed her Uchiha fury on Itachi, we sat under a tree with some dango.

"You guys should come over more often... that was awesome."

"Yeah."

They agreed in unison.

* * *

It was time for them to leave, I was a bit upset, saying that that was the best day of my life.

I waved goodbye, "COME AGAIN!!"

Later, I lay in my bed, thinking.

I think it's Tobi's turn.

This one would be easy.

**I hoped you enjoyed!! I'm going to the beach this weekend so I probably won't update for awhile...**

**And If you wanna be in my stories just ask! I'm really nice and all who ask will guest star. (hopefully)**


	12. Tobi's a Good Boy or ENTER, Sukariaa U!

**Hello people! I have a new friend (well I have a bit more than one) Sukariaa Uchiha! And she has decided to join Akatsuki! So she'll be in my stories from now on!**

**AND YOU BETTER START READING AND REVIEWING FOR DEIDARA-KUNISMINE!!**

**If you do, I'll put you in a story! So please, do it!  
**

I awoke to Kakuzu shaking me rather violentley, "Hey, get up!!"

"unh..." I tried to roll over, but Kakuzu's grip kept me from moving.

"Wake up!!"

"Five more minutes..." I moaned, smacking his face, thinking he was my alarm clock.

"WAKE UP!!"

I was a little to startled, I ended up pushing him to the bookshelf.

Kakuzu let out a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him.

"That's what you get for waking me up early."

I said sleepily.

Kakuzu growled, he got up slowly and looked up he had a bit of a crazed look in his eye.

Oh, God, his killing instinct, I'm gonna die!

Kakuzu rushed towards me, I closed my eyes, I was going to die! I'm too young!! Please!!

After awhile, I opened my eyes, Kakuzu didn't hurt me.

I looked to see that he was just standing there. WAIT!! I know! It must be sharingan, but who...

I turned around to see...........................................

"SUKARIAA!!"

I got up and ran towards her, hugging her tightly.

"Sukari... you saved my life, OMIGOSH YOU ARE TOTALLY MY BEST FRIEND!!"

"I... can't... breath... Moji..."

I let go, I was so happy. Then I turned around, Kakuzu was struggling a bit, as if trying to escape something.

"Did you do Mangekyo on him?"

"Yes."

I ran to Kakuzu, "Please let him go."

After awhile, Kakuzu fell to the floor, I tried to catch him but he was to heavy and I fell with him.

"Owww..." I groaned.

Sukariaa ran over and heaved Kakuzu off me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah but what about Kakuzu?"

"He's fine, it's just the after effect."

"Well let's get him on the bed."

We both lifted Kakuzu up on his bed, he was very heavy.

"So why are you here, Suki?"

"I came to join the Akatsuki!"

"OMIGOSH!! REALLY?!?"

"yup."

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!! What room are you staying in?"

"Deidara-senpai's."

"WOOOOOooo... Dei-kun's? really?"

"yep."

"Lucky you. you should see his boxers."

She giggled, "really?"

"Yeah. you'll see."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"It's Tobi's turn. We're gonna mess with him."

"Awww... Why?"

"Just 'cause, don't worry, we won't hurt him."

"hmm... I'm still against it... but Ok..."

Kakuzu began to stir, Sukariaa's eyes switched to sharingan.

He sat up, rubbing his head and groaning, "What happened?"

I looked at Sukariaa, She began to explain,

"You were going to kill Moji-chan, so I used Mangekyo. In the aftermath, you passed out on top of her."

"Ah, sorry."

"It's Ok."

Kakuzu got out of bed and went downstairs.

Wow. Who knew he could just snap like that. I have to be more careful.

I took Sukariaa to Tobi.

"Hello, Mojiko-chan! Is this your friend?" Tobi inquired innocently.

"Yes, Tobi. This is Sukariaa Uchiha."

"Woooww.... an Uchiha... do you know Itachi-san?"

Sukariaa smiled, "Yes, he's my brother."

Tobi started to jump up and down, "WOWIE!! THAT IS SO COOL!!"

I chuckled, "Anyway... Tobi, are you a good boy?"

"YESSS!! OMIGOSH _YESSSSSSS!!!!"_

I blinked, "oookayyy... then why did you join the Akatsuki?"

"Because Tobi's a good boy."

"But the Akatsuki's for _bad_ boys!"

"B-bu-..."

"So that means you're a _BAD_ boy."

Tobi started to wail,_ "TOOOBIIII'S AAA GOOOD B-BOOOYYY!!!"_

My work here is done.

* * *

I lay next to Kakuzu thinking... I'm gonna do Zetsu now.

And with the help of Suki-chan, I AM UNSTOPPABLE!!!!

KYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!

**Oh noes... Well I'm gonna finish this soon... then I can start another one... Once again I'm gonna be going to the beach soon so if I don't update as soon it's because of that.**


	13. Zetsu's Salad

**HELLO PEOPLE!! Tomorrow I'm going to the beach for a week, so I won't update for awhile! Astrocam has asked to be in my story! So she will be in my story from now on!**

**And read Deidara-kunisMine's stories! In one Mojiko is dating Kiba-kun!  
**

**I would like to thank Sukariaa Uchiha for helping me out! That's right! If you're in my stories you get to help me out!You also get to know what happens long before I write it!  
**

**I am going to dedicate this story to all those who R&R it daily! You're the reason I still continue!  
**

**I am proud to present, Chapter 13, Zetsu's salad!**

I ran down the hallway, it was 2:00 AM, and I was going to Sukariaa's room.

"Suki, Suki! Wake up!"

"uhn... whaat??"

"We gotta go to Zetsu-san's room!"

"OH! That!"

"SHHHhhh!"

"Oh... sorry."

We ran to Zetsu's room, with hedge clippers in our hands.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutley."

I began to chop off his leaves, Sukariaa did the same on the other side.

After that we chopped it up so that it was like a salad and put it in the fridge.

* * *

I awoke again, to the doorbell ringing.

I opened to see who it was, there was a woman standing there and by the looks of it, she was from the Hidden Sand.

"Are you Mojiko of the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have heard of what you do and would like to help you."

"Cool. What made you want to help?"

"I want to get back at the Akatsuki for killing Subaku no Gaara."

"Cool, cool. Wanna come in?"

"Thank you."

I let her in, "Hey by the way what's your name?"

"You can call me Astrocam."

"Coooll...."

"So what are you up to?"

"Eating salad."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

I walked into the kitchen where Sukariaa was sitting.

"So who was at the door, Moji-chan?"

"Astrocam. She wants to help, she also says she's gonna join."

"Cool!"

I put down three bowls of Zetsu's leaves.

"This doesn't look like salad..."

Astrocam said poking it with her chopsticks.

"I know, Zetsu should be comming, so just pretend your eating it."

We heard Zetsu running down the hall, so we started to pretend to chew.

"Guys, something happened to our-"

He stopped short at the sight of us eating our "salad".

He began to hyperventilate, then screamed, "**YOU _MONSTERS!! _HOW _COULD_ YOU?!?"**

We giggled and Zetsu ran off screaming bloody murder.

"Now I see why."

Astrocam was laughing.

* * *

We waited outside Pein's office to see if Astrocam could join.

She walked out and smiled at us, "I'm in!"

I jumped up, I was totally happy now.

"So where are you staying?"

"Itachi's room!"

"So cool!"

* * *

I was in my bed thinking about Kakuzu, I think he should go next... Even though he was very nice... He tried to kill me yesterday... so I guess he's next...

I would consult my friends in the morning.

**Ok guys! I already know what I'm going to do with Kakuzu, so you could guess OR wait in suspense...**

**I talked to Sukariaa Uchiha and we agreed what we were going to do to him and it will be funny... BUT... you have to either wait 'till next week or whenever I update...**

**It might be awhile though... thank you to those who are now included in my story! It's more fun with friends!  
**


	14. Kakuzu's Sanity

**Guess what! I am at the beach and it is Jul 4th aaannnd... I HAVE MAH INTERNET BABY!!! *sighs* ok anyways... demon of my heart and mind asked me to add Neko and Briar to my story... and by the looks of it... I think they're gonna be a BIG help.**

Happy Independence Day!! ** * * I made fireworks...

I am proud to present, Chapter 14, Kakuzu's Sanity!!

  
I awoke to the phone ringing, so I went to go get it, "yellow?" I asked, wondering why the heck I said yellow.

"This is Sabaku no Gaara and I want you to tell Astrocam that I am alive and want her to come back."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YA WANT WITH HER!?!"

"She's my wife."

"WHAAAAT?!? SUKARIAA SAID YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND!!"

"That I am as well."

"YOU'RE SICK! She's having to much fun to hang out with a 14-year-old who is married to a 20-year-old and also has a girlfriend!!"

I slammed the phone onto it's holder.

Apparently, I woke Kakuzu with my screaming. He walked in shirtless and rubbing his eye.

"Why were you yelling?"

"Oh, sorry Kakuzu. I was venting on Gaara."

"hm."

He plopped into a chair and stretched.

The doorbell rang, I opened the door to see to girls who looked as if they were meant for soccer, they must be twins because they looked almost the same.

The first one spoke up,

"We are here to help you, Mojiko-san!"

"Uhhhhh..." How many people know me?

then the other spoke,

"I am Neko and this is Briar!"

"uhhhh..."

Briar smiled,

"You don't talk much, do you?"

I blinked, my face probably looked like this, O_o

"Do you guys wanna come in?"

"Merci!" they said dually.

French?

I heard Neko,

"So what are you going to do today?"

"hm? Oh, that. OK...."

FIVE MINUTES LATER... (I'm not gonna give it away!)

They were both nodding and smilling.

Great! I ran up to get Sukariaa and Astrocam but Deidara's worried comment made me stop.

"Either there's a tall Sasori with mascara or Sabaku no Gaara is comming!"

I ran to the window, and indeed there he was.

The doorbell rang.

I opened the door, he had alot of nerve comming here after what he said on the phone.

"I am here for Atrocam."

I clenched my fists, "ASTRO!"

She came in, wearing Akatsuki pajamas.

"Yes, wha- GAARA!!"

Gaara smiled "Let's go."

"But I'm having fun!"

"I'm taking you either way."

Sand lifted Astrocam in the air and they teleported away, leaving everyone speechless at the scene the had just seen.

I blinked, well anyways... I went back up the stairs.

...............

Now that I had Sukariaa and the twins, I was ready to torment Kakuzu.

We ran over to him, all with weird happy faces I began to sing with Neko and Sukariaa and Briar began to talk his ear off.  
_  
"Who can take the sunrise, sprinkle it with dew..."  
_  
"Omigosh!HiKakuzu!Ilikerainbowsandunicornsandhappinessandrainbowsandunicorns!whydoyouhavestiches?You'retall.

_"The candyman can."_

"IthinkGaaraislikesooohotwhenhe'sangry!Doyouthinksotoo?

_"Who can take the rainbow..."_

Finally, Kakuzu spun around,

"STOP!"

He continued walking.  
_  
"STOP! In the name of love, be-fore you break my heart."_

"Really?Ilikestopsignstoo!Didyouknowthey'rered?Ilikered!It'slikepink!"  
_  
"STOP!"_

Kakuzu turned around again,

"Woah, woah, woah, Hold on..."

I began to sing, "Hold on" by the Jonas brothers.  
_  
"Hold on, hold on, Hold on!"_

A vein throbbed in Kakuzu's head,

"YOU are going to die."

_"I want you, I want you so baaaad. I want yoooouuuuu, I want you so baaaad it's driving me mad it's driving me mad it's driving me-"_

This went on from 8:00 AM to 5:00 PM. We even followed him into the shower!

After we were done, Kakuzu looked at us,

"Are you finished?"

His voice was cracking now.

We nodded slowly.

"Good."

His voice was a bit high now.

He walked to his room and slammed the door, probably to read in peace.

I turned to Neko and Briar,

"Which room are you going to stay in... or are you staying at all?"

"We'll think about that... can we crash here for the night?"

"Sure! I'll set up futons!"

"Thanks."

* * *

I lay in my bed that night, thinking about who to do next, I counted them off on my fingers,

Kisame

Sasori

Deidara

Hidan

Itachi

Tobi

Zetsu

Kakuzu

Next was Konan, because I want to do Pein last.

Oh, what should I do... AH! I got it!

Fun, fuuunnnn!

**Hey guys! you won't BELIEVE how many times I had to do this over again... I kept losing it! But I did the cut and copy and I didn't loose it!**

**Happy Independence Day, all Americans!**

**I would like to thank all those who reviews.**

**I would like to give a ore personal thanks to Sukariaa Uchiha, for helping me with this chapter.**

**Also, to Deidara-kunisMine for putting me in her story! All of you people are very nice! So have a Happy Independence Day and enjoy the explosions!**

**Hold on, Deidara says he has a surprise for me..... AAAAUUUGH!!! HE BLEW ME UP!  
**


	15. Konan's Love and Surprises

**Ok people... I just got back from the beach... we left after I fell underwater and the waves went up my nose... *sighs* I didn't see many fireworks lastnight...**

**My hair is wet... and my neck hurts... Well this idea is completely Sukariaa Uchiha's and you can even ask her... she's helping me with this story... she's been a great friend.**

**And also, I need everyone to stop being Gaara's girlfriend! Or wahtever! I do not have the time to put everything in this, this is my second to last chapter. I even know what my next story is going to be! and demon of my heart and mind, please choose a room (or rooms) for Neko and Briar.**

**Now here it is, Chapter 15, Konan's Love and Surprises.  
**

I awoke to a loud bang in the room, I looked up to see what it was and saw a very angry Kakuzu (with his strings flying in every direction) and a smirking, bloode Hidan.

"Awww... did I make you angry, Kakuzu-chan?"

**"SHUT UP, HIDAN!"**

Kakuzu's voice was pretty scary, he was in killing mode right now... If only Sukariaa were here!

Just then, Kakuzu lunged at Hidan.

I screamed,

"KAKUZU, NO!"

I grabbed his arm, wondering what the hell I got myself into.

Kakuzu looked at me and cocked his head, by the looks of it he snapped out of his crazy, axe-murderer trance.

"Mojiko, are you stupid or something?"

Hidan was looking at me worriedly,

"Everyone knows that you shouldn't go near Kakuzu when he's on a killing-spree."

I stopped Kakuzu, it takes the sharingan to do that, not even Pein can do that!

"I dunno, maternal instinct."

"Ew. I don't want any motherly love."

Obviously Hidan didn't have a good expeirence with his parents.

"Hidan..."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT SHIT!"

I pulled back, feeling rather crestfallen.

Kakuzu put a hand on my shoulder,

"Don't take it personally, Mojiko, he's just like that."

Hidan looked kind of sad, as if he were about to cry, but hid it all behind his anger. He spun around and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I looked up at Kakuzu,

"Why?"

"His parents were abusive, they were nice to him at first but then when he became a teenager they expected alot more from him, more then he could do, and they beat him badly when he didn't do as told"

That just made me want to help him more.

I walked over to the door and knocked,

"Hidan? Can i come in?"

"No."

I opened the door anyway.

I saw Hidan sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

I walked over,

"Hidan?"

He looked up at me, his magenta eyes burning holes in me,

"Go away."

I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Kakuzu told me about your parents."

"Good. You know how I feel. I still have scars."

"Can I see?"

Hidan looked at me,

"Why would you care?"

"Maternal instinct."

"Whatever, no."

"Hidan-"

"Leave me alone."

At that, Kakuzu walked in,

"Don't worry, Mojiko-chan, he's just sulking, he'll be fine later on."

* * *

I went to Suki's room to see what she was doing.

I walked in to see Deidara and Sukariaa arm in arm.

"What's wrong with you guys??"

Suki smiled,

"We're dating!"

"WHA...T?!?"

Deidara looked really happy,

"Yep, hn."

I was in shock,

"Well anyways, Suki-chan, you ready?"

"Yep. Do you know where Neko and Briar are?"

"Uuuhhh... I think they're in the kitchen..."

We ran downstairs and sure enough, there they were.

"Are you ready to torture Konan?"

Briar asked.

"Sure as heck."

We ran to see Konan, she was almost always checking on people, so she was easy to find.

"Hi, Konan."

We all said in unison.

"Hello girls."

Suki stepped in front,

"Mankeyo!"

Nothing happened.

I leaned and whispered in her ear,

"Uh, Suki, it's Mangekyo"

"Oh, Heheh..."

She laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"MANGEKYO!"

Konan went into a trance...

* * *

**In the Mangekyo world (I forget what it was called... ^_^"o) Konan's POV.  
**

**

* * *

** I stood there in what looked like the Akatsuki laundry room, but there was something wrong, what was it...

OMIGOD! I WAS ON FIRE!!

I looked around, trying to find water but the room turned into a barren desert.

"PEIN!"

I called for him so many times, it seemed like hours.

Finally, he walked over to me, with an evil look about him,

"Konan I will never love you and I hate you so much, I don't want to be alive in the same place you are."

At that, he held a kunai to his throat and plunged it in.

The blood poured from his mouth.

"P-Pein..."

He closed his eyes,

"I don't want you to be the last thing I see."

He then fell to the ground.

"PEEEIIIIINNNNNN!!!"

I shrieked.

* * *

**Back in the normal world... and Moji's POV.**

**

* * *

** Konan fell to the floor and we ran off.

Neko was first to speak,

"That was fun, eh?"

"I know, right?"

* * *

I lay in my bed, trying to think on what to do with Pein...

I have no idea... Maybe I'll wait a few days...

Well, today was full of surprises...

I guess tomorrow might hold more.

**Alright peoples! Believe it or not, this took me all day because I kept taking breaks...**

**Well, I have TWO more chapters and then I'll be done.... Then I'll start the next one...**

**Have a nice whatever time it is where you are!**


	16. Pein's Pain

**Ok guys, this idea is litewarior4's, I normally don't accept reviewer's ideas, but this was dang brilliant! *Sighs* It's raining... With thunder and all I am lonely... oh and I'm curious, what you like so much about this story. *sighs* Thanks, everyone for being so nice.** **I think I'm going start working on my next story, that one will be purely humor, no comfort or hurt or any of that crap. alright**

**Chapter 15, Pein's Pain!**

I awoke to see that everyone was still asleep, excluding Neko and Briar. I think I need to get nicknames for them.

Nene and Bri, those are cute.

Well anyway, I walked over to Hidan and tapped the side of his head, he rolled over, obviously fighting to keep his eyes open,

"Mmmmm... wha-?"

"Hidan-kun, are you still mad at me?"

"What about?"

"Y'know... what happened yesterday."

"Nah... It wasn't that much... I was just lashing out."

"Ok, Do you wanna help me out today?"

He sat up, showing that he was just wearing his boxers, which were black,

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna play a prank on leader-sama."

He perked up,

"What kind?"

"Well, I have a bunch of really strong magnets-"

"Say no more, I'm in."

I laughed,

"Thanks!"

I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Deidara was sitting there, alone.

"Hey, Deidara-kun."

"Hi, hn."

"Hey, Dei-kun, d'you wanna play a prank with me?"

His eyes narrowed,

"On who, hmmmm?"

"WHOM, Deidei, whom. On Leader-sama."

"Ah, I like living so-"

"Don't worry! Everyone's going to do it to!"

"Hm... Ok, hn."

_Yesss!_

"Thanks, Deidara-kun!"

"Um..."

I ran off, doing the same with everyone else, excluding Pein.

After, I told everyone, I lined them up and told them to hide my magets in their person.

* * *

It was to my luck that pein had called everyone to a meeting .

As soon as we all lined up Pein stopped for a sec, and then flew towards us,

**"WHAT'S WHPPENING!?!"  
**

Hidan looked worried.,

"Did you plan this out, Moji?"

"Um, no... RUUUUNNNNN!!!!"

We all ran in different directions, pulling Pein in different directions,

_**"AHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHAHHHH!!!!!"  
**_

Poor guy.

* * *

I lay in my bed that night, feeling extermely proud of myself. I had managed to torment the Akatsuki.

I went over the results in my head,

Kisame is ALOT nicer to me now.

Sasori learned what dry rotting does to wood.

Deidara learned that anything he puts in his mouth explodes.

Hidan now knows that I am an evil mastermind and not some weak fangirl.

Itachi learned the wonders of the internet.

Tobi is confused on whether he is good or bad.

Zetsu learned to sleep with his eyes open (hehe).

Kakuzu now knows how fast a girl can talk.

Konan experienced Mangekyo firsthand.

Pein now has non-metal piercings.

**Ok people, it is finished! I hope you enjoyed! My mom is sitting right next to me... Well this was fun.**

I have finished. I feel really accomplished now...


End file.
